June
by Mird
Summary: Three days in June backwards. Roy always steals girls from Havoc, but ED stealing girls from AL? Never. Right?
1. June 9th

**If you don't understand the format, read March, April and May (three other stories by me) and you'll figure out how this is going to work. Sarah is an OC, by the way.**

* * *

June 9th

Al's POV

"Ah! Hi, Sarah!" I wave happily to her, but she doesn't seem to notice. How strange. Usually when she hears my voice, she stops whatever she's doing to say hi, even if it's in a public place. I love her. I love her a lot.

"Al."

I turn around to see Ed standing there with a worried, nervous look on his face. I smile. "Hey, big brother! I didn't notice you there. By the way, I forgot to ask earlier, but how long are you staying? I always thought that you'd quit the military once you got my body back, but-"

"Al. Shut up and listen."

I shut up.

He takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "Your girlfriend. Sarah." He pauses.

"What about her?" I ask.

He closes his eyes for a moment and bit his lip. "You need to stop dating her."

There is silence. I break it. "...What? But...But -why-? Ed, I really like her-"

"It doesn't matter!" he snaps. "It doesn't matter how much you like her! I'm your big brother and I say that you have to stop dating her. Got it?"

I almost can't speak. There's a lump in my throat that makes me fell like I'm going to cry. Ed's never been this mean to me. "How could you say something like that?!" I exclaim. "This had nothing to do with you! She's MY girlfriend! You're not the boss of me!"

"Al..." He looks lost. "Al, I'm serious. You NEED to stop dating her."

I'm shaking in anger. "No! Ed, this isn't about you!"

"I never said-"

"Shut up! Y-You...You want her, don't you?! YOU want to be her boyfriend! Is that what this is?!"

"No! I-"

I don't even listen. I slap him hard, not even caring about the look of shock and pain on his face.

"This isn't about you, Ed," I growl.

"Al..." He rubs his cheek. I can tell that he's confused. "Please don't hate me, okay? This isn't about me, you're right. It's about you. You HAVE to stop dating her."

"WHY?"

"Because she's not good enough for you." His answer is so simple and out of the blue that it catches me off guard and I am surprised.

"H-huh? What do you mean? She's amazing! She-"

He shakes his head. "Al, you're a great person. She doesn't deserve you. You'll find someone else, someone better. She's not worth-"

I don't care. I don't listen anymore. I just turn around and quickly stride away.


	2. June 8th

June 8th

Ed's POV

"Hey!" I called. She turned around, facing me with a confused look. "Aren't you Al's girlfriend?"

She smiled and nodded, coming closer. "You're his brother, aren't you?"

"Yeah. By the way, do you know where he is? I need to talk to him about something."

She shrugged. "No, I don't sorry." There was a pause. An awkward one at that. "...So." I gave her my full attention. "Do _you_ have a girlfriend?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm always away, there's not enough time to meet someone."

She laughed. "I wouldn't mind," she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She laughed again. "I'm about ready to dump Al. Ever since I first saw you yesterday, I just...I don't know. There's just something about you..." She stepped closer, smiling. I took a step back.

"What do you mean?"

She laughed a third time. "You're a bit slow, aren't you? I'm saying, be my boyfriend. I don't care about Al. Don't you want a girlfriend?"

I blinked. With just a few sentences, she had lost me. My mind was racing, jumbled up and confused. "You mean you'd...ch-cheat on him? My BROTHER? And you expect me to support that?!"

She took another step, laying her arms across my shoulders. "Yup!" Her lips got closer to mine, far too close, before I shoved her away. She lost her balance stumbled against the wall of a building, giving me a hurt look. "Eeeedddd…" she pouted. "Why'd you do that?"

I was so angry that I was nearly shaking. Again, with only few words, she had set me off. Very few people could do that. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I roared. "YOU'VE BEEN DATING HIM FOR MONTHS! HE LOVES YOU! AND YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO GO AND TRY TO KISS HIS BROTHER?! YOU FUCKING -BITCH-!" I know it's the girl that's supposed to slap the guy, but I couldn't help it. I hit her across the face, leaving a huge red mark, before stomping off.

I almost didn't want to tell Al, to hurt him. But it would just hurt him more if he found out.

Still, it would be hard. How would he react?

It was the closest I had been to 'scared' in a long time.


	3. June 7th

**She obviously knows absolutely nothing about Ed.**

June 7th

Sarah's POV

"Hey Al!"

I turned.

Love at first sight is so stupid and overused, but now I get it.

That guy was _hot_. He could use a haircut, that's for sure, but long hair looks good on him.

Al smiled. His smile was cute, one of my favorite things about him. He was a good kisser, too. He didn't look like one, but he was. "Hi big brother," he greeted happily.

"That's your brother?" I asked, trying to keep myself from staring at him. I had a boyfriend after all, and he was sitting right there. I don't think he'd appreciate it if I was checking his brother out while he was sitting right there.

Al nodded. "Yeah. Haven't you met?" I shook my head. "Ah, well, I guess I'll introduce you now! Ed, this is Sarah, Sarah, this is Ed."

He smiled. His smile was closer to a smirk, and cuter than Al's. "Hey," he said. "Nice to meet you. So, you're Al's girlfriend, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He grinned, patting his brother on the head jokingly. "Good job, Al! Now _I_ just need to get a girlfriend, and it's all good!"

Al laughed and so did I, trying to hide the hopefulness.

It could happen.

After all, he couldn't care so much about his brother that he'd completely refuse to go out with me.

Right?


End file.
